1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device for applying common source line with individual bias voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may be adapted to write, erase and read predetermined data at a memory cell. To do this, at least one common source line may be necessary to control a reference voltage.